


Coffee Season

by Merakicats



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, customer soobin, jk it's like two seconds of angst, light angst?, pastel soobin, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakicats/pseuds/Merakicats
Summary: Kai works at the local coffee shop and he's covering a shift for his bestie when the cutest, softest customer walks in.Kai need's to make him a regular.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Coffee Season

**Author's Note:**

> Sookai week day 6! The prompt was chewing gum/season and actually I'm working on another fanfic that was originally supposed to be the one for today but well. It evolved. It's going to take too long to finish the other so here's this drabble for now sorry! I promise I'll get the other fanfic uploaded soon. Here's my twt in case you wanna become friends! @Hueninking  
> For now enjoy!

The little bell above the door rang making Kai’s eyes turn around to greet the new customer, hands full of two plates with dirty cups and a small towel over his shoulder.

“Hello, welcome to Hot or Not, would you like to take a seat?”

The boy towered over Kai and he was pleased to see someone taller than he was. He had fluffy hair that curled at the ends and the more Kai saw of it the more he wanted to run his hands through it. The boy wore a fluffy pastel blue sweater and white jeans paired with white vans and Kai couldn’t help thinking he looked sweeter than their best cakes.

“One drink to go please.”

“Alright then, feel free to look around at our newest additions. Our baristas like messing around so you’ll come to realize there are plenty uh- unique ideas.”

Kai handed him a little menu that looked more like a leaflet, and it had exactly two colourful drinks in it.

“What...what the hell is that?” The boy muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately, Kai had kept close by and had great hearing abilities.

“Ahh, that’s a Cranberry Straw. I think it’s called that because it’s half cranberry half strawberry. It doesn’t look that good but it’s not shi- bad either. It’s just, real sweet. It also has a bit of red dye so your tongue kind of…” Kai poked his tongue out to demonstrate the last remains of the frisky order he’d had two hours ago.

The stranger’s nose scrunched up cutely as he smiled at Kai, and he couldn’t help think he simulated a bunny.

Kai slowly reared his tongue back in as he stared a little star-eyed at the stranger and shyly placed the dirty plates on a table near the counter, and took out a notepad out.

“What would you like?” Kai’s voice had lost a bit of its playfulness sounding instead a bit more timid.

“Just a vanilla latte.”

“Alrighty then would you like colouring with it?”

The stranger smiled again and Kai briefly thought he’d do anything to keep him smiling.

“Would my tongue end up like yours?”

“A little, but if you ask for pink dye at least it’ll look cute!”

The stranger giggled at Kai and Kai felt his heart stumble a bit.

“Hmm, I don’t know. How about I buy you a drink with pink dye in it and you taste it. Then if I like it I’ll order one myself.”

“You-you want to buy me a drink?” Kai looked at him incredulously.

“Yep,” the boy affirmed popping the p.

“Al-alright then.”

Kai order himself a mint choco frappe and added two drops of dye. Taking a seat in front of Soobin he took a long sip and waited, licking his lips at the refreshing taste.

“Well?” Kai asked, peeking from under his eyelashes at Soobin.

“I’ll take a vanilla latte with dye then.”

“You liked it?” Kai’s eyes sparkled innocently as he excitedly leaned over to inspect the boy’s face closer, to make sure he wasn’t lying.

“Yes, you look cute. Granted you’d look cute even without the rosy pink lips but they’re a nice touch.” The boy’s face was closer than Kai had expected it to be and quickly pulled back in embarrassment.

“O-okay then.” Kai sat up faster than a rocker and started to make the drink, while Soobin got a..a certain view of his backside.

He turned a bit red.

“Will that be all?” Kai had the drink in his hand, and yet he didn’t hand it over.

“Sure you don’t want anything else?”

Soobin contemplated the answer. “I’ll have a cookie.”

“Great.”

He bent over once again to get a cookie from the tray below and Soobin was a bit sure he was doing it on purpose.

Still, he went red at the ears and quickly averted his gaze when Kai got up.

“Thank you for buying here! Come back again soon.”

Soobin nodded and left the warmth of the building. Outside, Soobin looked down at his polyester cup and saw a little doodle on it.

“What the…”

You’re cute too. Come back again!  
Kai.

Soobin hid a small smile.  
\-----

The bell rang familiarly to Soobin now. He’d been coming for days on end, every morning he could. Soobin realized very quickly he quite liked the ambience the coffee shop had. There were afternoons he’d like to just sit there and study in silence. Or read. Or stare at Kai.

Most of the time he ended up staring at Kai.

They’d formed an unlikely friendship.

Kai always stopped to trade a few words with him, even when it was so busy a needle wouldn’t fit in the place.

Kai started the conversation first on the second day Soobin returned, “Oh that’s good, I thought I might’ve scared you off.” Soobin had tried to fake nonchalance and asked for the same drink, not knowing how to answer and not knowing how to act.

Soobin had ordered a vanilla latte with pink dye so many times Kai knew it by heart know and something about that made Soobin’s heart flutter. Maybe he liked being special to Kai. Which was a good thing because after that first time they talked, Kai never shut up again.

He was always bugging him.

Soobin kind of liked it.

Kai was currently venting to him about some series his younger sister had gotten into and had made him watch. He always complained but Soobin knew Kai loved both of his sisters, there was no way Kai would go through all that if he didn’t.

“And you know what’s worst,” he said while flinging his arms up, “I’m not supposed to watch cuter romance anime! I’m tough! Look at that I have a piercing!”

And it was true, Soobin had noticed some time ago, the multiple piecings Kai proudly showed off. It suited his appearance, but certainly not his personality. Well a little, if anything they made him look cuter rather than tough.

“Suure you are. Toughest guy I’ve met.” Kai whines. He literally whined. Nineteen-year-old Kai whined as if he were 5.

Soobin burst into laughter, his little dimple showing off, making his grin look as boyish as it could get.

After a few seconds of watching Soobin laugh, Kai playfully shoved his shoulder, “I can be tough.”

“Mjm. Whatever you say, baby.”

Just then a girl with sleek straight hair walked in, surveying the coffee place as if assessing something, or as if looking for someone.

“Kai dear, come get me a latte with double chocolate chips, and three-quarter pumps of whipped cream.”

Kai’s mood changed, he went a little quieter, and numbly headed towards the counter.

“Sure Val.”

He prepared the coffee silently, without the usual banter he always had with customers.

Soobin thought it was odd.

A boy walked right next to the girl a few minutes later, right when the order was about to be finished, and he took the girl’s, Val’s hand.

“This is Steven.”

Kai nodded.

Then he abruptly headed towards Soobin again.

“Hey, could you do me a favour?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Hold my hand.”

And Soobin did, not a second after he’d said it Soobin reached for Kai’s hand and squeezed it. It was more of a flight or fight response than anything but he didn’t think about it twice.

Kai turned red but didn’t let go.

“Your drink is right there Val.”

She’d been staring at him as if expecting him to react to her and her new boy toy.

Clearly she wasn’t expecting this.

“Fine.” Without a second word, she left the otherwise almost deserted shop.

“I’m sorry about that, she’s my ex and she’s kind of, she cheated on me but blamed me afterwards. I hate her but at one point I really really cared for her, so, I don’t say anything.”

“Ahh”

Soobin kind of understood it, but at the same time he would have preferred if he stood up for himself.

Besides, there was one other thing…

Kai hadn't let go of Soobin’s hand.

Instead, he'd started rubbing circles on it. Maybe absentmindedly, but Soobin hoped he was doing it because he didn’t want to let go.

“Hey..” his voice had gone a bit quieter, very unsure and very unlike him, “would you like to hang out sometime?”

“Hmm? Like going to get coffee?”

“No! I mean if you want but..idk to the movies maybe or you could just come over and we could watch that series with Bahiyyih or..”

“Or..?”

“Or you could go on a date with me?”

Soobin smiled.

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that.”


End file.
